Talk:Shadow Cat Nyami/@comment-27178622-20160312210734/@comment-27344945-20160312224705
It's not so much hate as it is dissapointment. I wouldn't be responding to people and stating she kills things really well if I had some form of hatred for her. The fact she is a glass cannon is clearly evident from one look at her stats (super low hp and def, yet phenomenal damage output and an SBB meant to put out tons of damage) make it clear as day that she is pretty fragile for a 7* yet brings forth pain like no other. Her BB is a really good offensive option (similar to how Gildorf's BB can provide good squad utlity along with a non-selfish spark boost) but actually trying to make use of it ends up being penalized by her SBB's consecutive use mechanic. The same is true of her UBB, which again tries to provide some strong buffs for the squad but is once again stuck in the backburner due to her SBB. Meanwhile, her Sphere and ES are just plain bad, and especially so for a GL exclusive unit from a batch with good to great sphere and ES combos. The stat buffs are very weak and spread to all stats, the chance mitigation and decreased priority are all suceptible to RNG and only have a small chance of actually doing something for her. Stealth lasts 2 turns so there's no problem switching between BB and SBB (besides the aforementioned modifier penalty), and with the low 20% chance it's unlikely the mitigations will trigger when you actually need it, if at all (as is the case for Zenia who has a 30% chance and is equally fragile). If you're still not convinced, just look at Hadaron or Randolph. Hadaron sports a super strong LS and HP buff which helps counteract the fact he can still be hit by AoE. Randolph on the other hand, actually suffers a strong debuff when using his SBB/UBB but his LS and ES give such amazing defensive buffs the debuff is totally irrelevant. Nyami doesn't have that, has lower defensive stats than either, and has to rely on RNG to keep her alive through stronger hits, similar to Ravenna (who had to have her LS and ES buffed since the original values were so unreliable). Even then, Ravenna still has 40% all stats and 2 frigging angel idols (along with a hefty 70% spark damage). And sure, Ravenna has a debuff as well, but that's counteracted by her sphere from the get-go and still leaves her with a 40% hp buff, and she's still succeptible to one-shotting. That's what Nyami is gonna be going through (especially considering their similar base stats, and hell, Ravenna has a stronger sphere bonus and better imp caps), except where Ravenna has 50% chance of not dying, Nyami is just gonna have a 20% chance of being okay and a weaker 20% chance of maybe coming through the hit. It's just too weak and unrealiable, especially when we already have the clear evidence from a similarly geared unit. The most painful part of it all though is the terrible synergy. As I mentioned before, every other unit in the batch has good to great sphere and ES combos. This is mainly because their movesets all have really strong synergy with each other, and the Sphere/ES help to supplement that. Haile has an awesome 40% all stats, additional BB damage, and a nifty cost reduction and fill to help supplant her role as a jack-of-all trades. Korzan gets crazy damage, and survibability. Avani also gets some high damage, along with ailments, and extra normal hits, all in a nifty sphere that doesn't use the stat boost slot. Mikael's sphere is a great mitigator sphere while his ES helps supplant bb costs, and throws some extra thunder elemental damage. And finally Allanon has a good healer sphere that combos incredibly well with his awesome ES that grants him both cleansing and immunity to ailments. They all reinforce the units roles, while Nyami has a BB and UBB that want to help support the squads offense, a selfish SBB that will penalize you for breaking the spam chain, and an ES and sphere combo which completely discard the notion of supporting her role as an offensive unit and instead attempt to cover her defensive weaknesses via weak buffs and unreliable RNG paper shielding (because paper is the only place those defenses could be seen as good). It's like they had a whole bunch of ideas about what they wanted to do with her, and instead of coming to a concrete solution, they just dumped them all in the blender and waited to see what came out. It's frustrating because the rest of the batch is so good they spoil you, and so Nyami's particularly strong flaws become more pronounced. Was it too much to ask that the cute cat girl be just as good as the rest of her fellows? P.S. Zephyrus up there also touched up on quite a bit of it. It's not like people are trying to hate Nyami, she just has some pretty glaring flaws.